


Printed Agenda

by teatimetaemint



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, CEO's son Sehun, M/M, Secret Relationship, all the sexual tension, heir Sehun, if you think Lu Han lets Sehun boss him around you're wrong, personal assistant Lu Han, so wrong, very minor dom/sub undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 18:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10599576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teatimetaemint/pseuds/teatimetaemint
Summary: Lu Han ishispersonal assistant, not the other way around, so Sehun really doesn't understand why he constantly finds himself in these kinds of situations.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The happiest of birthdays to my baby Sehun!

Sehun watched Joonmyun leave his office, signed papers clutched protectively to his chest, and waited until the door was closed by his eerily efficient assistant, before he let himself slump forward on his desk.

“How much longer until we can leave?”

It was nothing short of a whine, far from the behavior of someone with the sophisticated and aloof reputation his father was always reminding him to cultivate, but Sehun didn’t care. It wasn’t as if he had any reason to pretend when it was just him and his assistant. The older man had seen through Sehun’s attempts at playing grown-up five minutes into his interview, even though it hadn’t been Sehun on the examined end of the conversation, so it wasn’t as if he had anyone to fool here. Lu Han had been his personal assistant for almost two years now and they both knew about the young heir’s strengths. His dedication to the company he was expected to run one day wasn’t one of them.

“Considering the fact that we’ve only been here for fifty minutes I don’t think you actually want me to answer that question.”

His assistant’s voice was as smooth and controlled as ever and only someone who knew him as well as Sehun did would have caught the underlying amusement. In contrast Sehun’s answering groan was blatant and muffled by the fabric of his sleeve, as he buried his face in the crook of his arm.

“Let’s just tell my father I’m not cut out for this job. It’s not as if he’d be surprised. I might be able to fool most people – which is a goddamn miracle in itself – but my father definitely isn’t one of them.”

The rustle of Lu Han’s suit was the only sign that his assistant had come to a halt beside him, steps completely soundless on the lush carpeting of Sehun’s office.

“You’re right, he wouldn’t be surprised, but he also wouldn’t care.”

Unfortunately Sehun knew that Lu Han was – once again – frustratingly right. His father had never been the type to bother with ‘unimportant’ matters like Sehun’s real interests or plans for his feature. He cared about his golf handicap, his business and handing it over to Sehun one day. And that was it. At some point during his more than just slightly rebellious teenage years Sehun had learned to live with that and resigned himself to a future he didn’t actually want. But then this godforsaken job was how he had met Lu Han, so at least it wasn’t a _complete_ loss.

Still, he wasn’t quite able to hold back another protesting whine. “I want to go home.”

“Stop whining and get to work. You’ve got a meeting in twenty minutes that you need to prepare for. Looking bored and nodding occasionally isn’t going to cut it this time,” Lu Han replied, voice bland. He didn’t even bother to look at Sehun as he put down a thin stack of papers in front of him.

“Wow, is that any way to treat your boyfriend on his birthday?”

“I’m not your boyfriend, Sehun. I’m your assistant. And it’s my job to make sure you don’t screw up any chances we have of closing this deal with Wang Enterprises five minutes into the meeting.”

If Lu Han had been trying to channel Sehun’s attention towards the agenda for this impeding negotiation, he couldn’t have chosen his words more unwisely. Spinning his chair around until he was facing his assistant, he consciously loosened his tense muscles and pointedly ignored the sharp twisting inside his stomach. The sound of his own fingers tapping against the polished surface of his desk didn’t even register.

“Not my boyfriend, huh?”

The words tasted like ash on his tongue, but at least they were enough to have the older man raising his gaze to look at him. 

In his simple, but perfectly fitted suit, with his bluish grey tie and his black, impeccably styled hair, he looked like the poster child for professionalism and Sehun hated how unaffected the older man seemed. There he was, casually rejecting his status as Sehun’s boyfriend, twisting something inside the younger man in the process, and the look on his face was that of someone discussing the weather.

And suddenly Sehun didn’t want to finish the conversation he’d started all on his own a few moments ago. Spinning his chair back around until he was facing forward again, he schooled his face into what he hoped was an expressionless mask and lowered his gaze to the printout on the desk. The tense silence between them didn’t last more than ten seconds.

“Stop pouting and look at me.”

Lu Han’s voice was commanding, but where it would have usually had the younger man eagerly scrambling to comply, this time Sehun just kept his gaze stubbornly fixed on the document on the desk in front of him. He wasn’t actually absorbing any kind of information, didn’t even try to read through the bullet points that Lu Han had printed out for him in preparation of the meeting with Jackson Wang and his creative team. He just let the words and numbers blur into each other and refused to look at Lu Han.

“Sehun.”

It was a warning. Sehun knew that tone, he knew it all too well, but despite the fact that all of his instincts were collectively screaming at him to turn to the side and face his assistant, he just caught his bottom lip between his teeth and kept his chin determinedly tipped down.

_No one’s pouting now, asshole._

The childish thought barely had time to form in his mind before Sehun felt Lu Han’s fingers curling into the hair at his nape, watched him brace his other arm against the edge of his desk from the corner of his eye. A second later his head was pulled back with a quick yank, until he was looking up at the older man leaning slightly over his chair and seated body. It wasn’t painful, wasn’t particularly strong, but the younger man was startled enough to give in to the tug without a hint of resistance. And if the startled sound wrenching free of his throat was only two parts surprise and two parts shocked arousal, then neither of them commented on it, even though Sehun didn’t miss the fleeting flash of heat in Lu Han’s piercing eyes.

“You know I don’t have a choice, Sehun.” His assistant’s voice was pitched carefully low, but there was no mistaking the intensity of his words. “The second your father gets wind of the two of us dating I’ll be out on my ass faster than you can say ‘fired’. So if that means I’ll have to keep things strictly professional between the two of us during work hours then that’s what I’ll do. There’s no way I’m leaving your side, no way I’m giving this position to someone else. If I had any say in it I’d be all over you 24/7, until there’s no doubt left in anyone’s mind who you belong to.”

Sehun’s breath caught at the quiet confession, the hurt in his stomach turning into something infinitely hotter, and the look in Lu Han’s eyes sharpened like that of a predator scenting its prey.

“But we both know I can’t do that. So while we’re at work, I’m not your boyfriend. I’ll be your assistant and nothing else. I’ll be the best damn assistant your father has ever seen. So now get to work and behave until we’re back home and I can give you your birthday present. Do you think you can do that?”

Mouth dry and head nodding as vigorously as Lu Han’s continued grip on his hair allowed, Sehun’s entire body was wrecked with a sharp shiver at the sound of Lu Han’s satisfied hum. Then the older man leaned down – as if to reward Sehun with a kiss – but never actually let their lips touch and purred out a quiet “good boy”. He was pretty sure they both felt the jolt of electricity arcing through Sehun at those words.

Lu Han’s breath was hot against his lips, his eyes dark where the two of them were caught staring at each other and the younger man fought against the hold that was keeping him from moving closer with a frustrated groan. But instead of giving him the kiss he so desperately craved, Lu Han ignored his whine of protest and nuzzled his nose against the sharp curve of Sehun’s jaw, before he pressed his lips to the arched expanse of his neck for the softest of kisses.

Sehun’s hips jumped at the torturously teasing brush of lips, but Lu Han was already moving away, the expression on his face 100% collected, as if the heated exchange had never actually happened. And Sehun just sat there, breathing not entirely steady, body flashing hot at the memory of Lu Han’s touch, and wondered what kind of crime he’d committed in his past life to deserve any of this.

**Author's Note:**

> It was supposed to be cute and it turned into this instead. I actually failed at making something fluffy. That's definitely a first.


End file.
